


A Good Pain

by rhapshie



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Omegaverse, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: Crow is stuck between two troublesome alphas.
Relationships: Kibera/Crow, Mitra/Crow
Comments: 30
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I STAN BOTTOM CROW FIGHT ME

"I bet she resigned because she was so tired of looking at your ugly face." Said Pansirone with a scoff and a grin that made Mitra's blood boil.

"Shut up! I didn't go there that often!" The silver-haired student slammed his fists on the table, making his writing tools jump in the process. "And who are you calling ugly anyway, ugly!?" Mitra loudly spat back, immediately making the other students in the room flinch. This troublemaker was one they didn't want to look at for too long in fear of him snapping. And once the dam broke, not even the toughest PE teacher could stop him.

"You're ugly, ugly! Have you seen yourself in a mirror?" It was a statement that would have resulted in a big fistfight between the two delinquents had it not been for a distraction that caught Mitra. An unfamiliar face presented itself on the door and as a result, he paused in his attempt at strangling Pansirone. Mitra frowned, then said, "Who's that old man?"

"What old man?" Pansirone looked at the direction Mitra was facing and squealed. "A new teacher? He looks more like a cop. Maybe he's here to get you, ugly. Who did you stab this time?" She laughed in that high-pitched voice of hers, making the others flinch and taking the stranger's attention.

"I didn't stab anyone! Maybe it's you who set something on fire and didn't even realise it, freak!" Mitra was quickly distracted again as he pulled on Pansirone's hair, making the female grab his hair too. So began their hair-pulling ritual that would soon end in some manner of a physical fight. Seeing this, their classmates scurried far away from them to give the two as much space as possible. They were like oil and water but for some reason, they wouldn't stop being next to each other like some form of dysfunctional friends who got off by arguing.

The other teacher who was giving the stranger a tour around the school only shook her head in exasperation. She whispered something inaudible to the broody dark-haired man before both of them walking away, giving one last glance at Mitra and Pansirone who were still screaming at each other. Looked like this happen too often for anyone to want to meddle anymore.

"Ah, he's gone now." Mitra muttered when he turned to the door. A new teacher in the middle of the semester? How unusual. Maybe he was the replacement nurse for the infirmary? Nah, no way. He looked a little too hardboiled for that, Mitra mumbled to himself.

"Stop talking to yourself. It's creepy." Pansirone stuck her tongue out.

"What did you say!?" The silver-haired delinquent snapped. For the next few minutes, they continued bickering, threatening to throw each other out the window, but eventually, they settled down although still disgruntled.

.

Crow had heard all about Mitra and his 'friend' Pansirone. As he settled in the infirmary, he thought back to how rough they treated each other as if they were children. If they weren't so close, they would probably not do that. What a strange pair, he mused. No doubt that they'd be regulars in this place. Especially Mitra. All the bruises on his arms and face spoke louder than words even though he wasn't quiet either.

It wasn't like he was a stranger to the rough type. After all, he was an army man at some point. It hadn't been exactly pleasing, being there, so he was glad to finally have some peace and quiet in his life.

The dark-haired school nurse unwrapped the lollipop stick just in time for the door to be roughly pushed open. It hit the wall with a slam to reveal Mitra with his arms crossed.

"May I help you?" As composed as ever, Crow didn't even flinch.

"Just wanted to see who the new nurse is. So it's a dude, huh?" There was a sign of frustration on Mitra's face that Crow immediately understood. This guy was going to be a handful. "Just so you know, I won't tolerate being coddled, okay!?"

"Sure," Brushing him off just like that, Crow began to unpack his bag. Mitra obviously wasn't expecting such a detached response, so he grumbled to himself. "If you are not injured, please leave."

"Not cute at all!" He curled his lips in a pout. "Mediana was way cuter. Sexier too!" Although she did try to inject many unknown substances into his body. Just the memory of that was enough to make him shudder.

"I'm not here to be 'cute'. I'm here to help you mongrels from yourselves. Now, if you have nothing else worth listening to, please gently close the door so I can start working."

"You—" Mitra stammered in disbelief. This was the first time he received no reaction from someone. Usually, people would either start lecturing him or at least look a bit scared. This indifference quickly gnawed on him and making him scoff. "Thinking you're so big. Lame. Your good looks won't get you anywhere!"

Rolling his eyes, Crow ignored Mitra's crude remark. The student stomped down the hallway, obviously butthurt. What a problem student. However, Crow couldn't help but smile softly. He was like a pup yapping everywhere, showing off his baby fangs. There was no doubt that Mitra could brawl, but Crow was confident in his hand-to-hand combat, so subduing the delinquent wouldn't be a problem.

But if Crow thought that was going to be the only time he saw Mitra, he was sorely mistaken. The guy wouldn't stop glaring daggers at him whenever they walked past each other. The former military wasn't sure why the hostility, but it was getting _annoying_. He just wanted a good few minutes to enjoy his lunch without Mitra leering at him from across the table. The entire time, Mitra was accompanied by Pansirone. Their arguments had considerably reduced too thanks to how distracted he always was whenever the school nurse was present.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Crow finally gave in. With a huge sigh, he asked, not even bothering to turn around.

Mitra who thought that he was being stealthy grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No, you cocky old man. What makes you think I wanna talk to you?"

"Because you've been following me for the past three days? Do you really think you have been that inconspicuous?"

"O-of course not!!" Lied the student through his teeth. He tried his best to be quiet, yes, but it looked like that attempt was bust. "It was all just a coincidence, that's all."

"A coincidence?" Cocking an eyebrow, Crow leaned forward and in turn, making Mitra take a step back. The fluster was clear in the student as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and yellow eyes looking at anywhere but at the nurse. "A coincidence. Surely, you're not so daft as to think that."

"I—" Mitra stammered, his face turning beet red at the proximity. It wasn't often that anyone dared to invade his personal bubble. He didn't realise how many steps he'd taken until his back hit the wall. Crow refused to let up, however. Instead, he slammed a hand next to Mitra's head and shifted the lollipop in his mouth with a soft clanking noise. "Hey, you're a teacher. You can't pick on your students!" He squirmed while trying not to inhale Crow's strawberry-scented breath.

"No, I'm merely disciplining a problem student," Crow scoffed, sending a shiver down Mitra's spine. Those steely eyes were so intense, they glared daggers into his skin. "I'm sure the other teachers won't have a problem with it."

Being a proud alpha, Mitra had never been one to bend so quickly like this, but there really was something extremely intimidating about Crow. It was as if one stare was all he needed to find your insecurities and right now, Mitra would rather not look into those eyes. Truth be told, he was curious about the new teacher solely because of how cold he seemed like. It was... well, it was _cool_. Crow exuded this masculine aura that didn't stem from his rowdiness. In fact, he didn't even have to try. Mitra found that fascinating. He wanted to learn more about the art of silent intimidation from Crow.

"So the rumoured delinquent is nothing but a pup, after all." Crow teased.

Hearing that, Mitra snapped. His downcast eyes immediately flashed and he glared back at Crow. Without him knowing it, he grabbed the teacher's collar and spun around so that Crow was the one against the wall. Mitra might be a mere high schooler, but he was almost as tall as Crow. "You have no idea who you're talking to, old man," He glowered. "I'll beat your ass to a pulp if you keep that shit up."

That didn't faze Crow even a little bit. Instead of twitching, the older grabbed Mitra by the hair and squeezed his scalp so hard, Mitra started yelling and thrashing about.

"Hey, let me go! Let me go! Ow!" The silver-head protested at the unexpected reaction. Crow's grip was so strong, it was difficult to break out of it without risking his hair being pulled out. "I'm gonna report you to the other teachers, stupid old man!" Pulling on the bottom of his right eye, Mitra stuck his tongue out and fled.

"What a child..." Crow fixed his tie that had been misaligned by Mitra, then watched as the student stomped away angrily. However, at the same time, he found himself smiling once more. Those flaming yellow eyes reminded him of his youth as well as his military colleagues back in the day.

And reminded him of his youth Mitra did. Because the next day, he was sent to the nurse's office with a broken nose and bleeding arm from a knife wound.

"...What on earth did you do, mongrel?" Crow glowered, legs crossed and eyes interrogative.

"What does it look like, old man? I got into a fight and _won_. Not that you'd understand the thrill of it." He muttered in a condescending manner that ticked Crow off just a little.

"Well, come here, then," The older pulled a chair and grabbed some disinfectant from the cupboard. Unexpectedly, Mitra sat without a single snarky comment. "Shirt off."

"Wha—" He tripped over his words and face turning red in an instance. "Don't say stupid things like that with a straight face... You're such a weirdo." With a scoff, Mitra unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground, bloodstain and all.

"For such a rough mongrel, you sure have some nice skin." Crow teased but using a deadpan voice that was far too effective in getting a reaction out of Mitra. Even after knowing him for only a mere few minutes, Crow understood this much."

"I told you to cut that out, weirdo!" Mitra instinctively covered his pale skin that rivalled his silver hair. His heart hammered loudly in his chest as Crow started to rub ointment over his wound. It stung a little, but he was far too used to this sensation by now. Thick eyebrows, soft hair, defined jawline and cold purple eyes. Wait, what was he doing, staring at this old man like that?

"Hm?"

"Hmph!" Mitra looked away when Crow gazed at him.

"Hold still, mongrel."

"I'm not a mongrel—YE-OUCH!" A loud scream rang when Crow abruptly snapped Mitra's broken nose back into place without any warning.

"I told you to hold still."

"What the fuck are you doing? Why are you so rough!? Even Mediana wasn't this bad!" The student rubbed his nose that was aligned perfectly now. It hurt like a bitch, but like hell if he'd let that bother him.

"You deserve nothing more than a rough treatment, considering how little consideration you have for your own body," Said Crow as he put the cap back on the bottle and put it on the table. "You're healthy enough for class now. Shoo." He waved his hand up and down before putting on a pair of reading glasses.

"Nah. I want to skip. Let me use the bed, old man." Mitra was quick to leap off the sofa and threw himself onto the edge of the bed.

"Mongrel..." The man shook his head in exasperation but didn't do anything to force him out anyway. If he did, Mitra would probably skip regardless. "Just don't make a ruckus."

Mitra stuck his tongue out in response. "Boring old man," Before lying on the soft mattress, he kicked off his shoes. There were a few moments of silence only accompanied by the scratching of pen against a paper and the ticking of the wall clock. Crow worked in absolute silence that Mitra couldn't help but stare at him from the bed, enchanted. "You don't look like a normal nurse." Mitra commented.

"I suppose I'm not." Crow retorted after a few seconds of pause. There was another long break after that, making Mitra think that he wasn't going to continue, but he did. "I was in the army before this. However, due to some... circumstances, I had to leave."

"Hmm... no wonder." Mitra rolled back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. That explained why he was so stoic and intimidating all the time. His head ended up being clouded with many thoughts of Crow that made Mitra grin. Yeah, he could picture the old man wearing an army uniform. He'd look quite good in it, honestly.

...

It had been about thirty minutes. Crow set down his pen and swivelled his chair around and glanced at the bed behind him. He wasn't expecting Mitra to actually be quiet, but he was thankful for the silence anyway. "Hey, the class is finishing," He called out, then pulled aside the curtain around the bed to reveal a sleeping Mitra who was lightly snoring and drooling. "And you're asleep..." Crow sighed at the troublemaker who definitely was going to be a regular here.

"Mm..." Mitra rolled to his side just when Crow leaned over to shake the student awake. As a result, his hand was trapped by Mitra's arms, claimed as a cuddling pillow.

"What a pain," The older growled but decided to sit on the bed anyway to take a look at Mitra's sleeping face. "If only you're quiet like this all the time, mongrel."

"My, Crow. What a heartbreaker, you are."

"Kibera," The nurse turned around to see that smug teacher leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a wink adorning his face. "May I help you?"

"Just checking on the newbie, but it looks like you've already got the mad dog wrapped around your fingers," Kibera closed the door quietly while keeping his infuriating smirk up. Crow could never handle characters like these very well because of how unpredictable they could be. "You know, not many can handle him, yet here you are. You've probably seen worse, huh?"

That made Crow chuckle. "Much worse." He turned towards Kibera. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just..." The redhead pointed at the sleeping Mitra. "He's perfectly legal if you want him."

"Excuse me?" Crow glared daggers at Kibera who just laughed even louder.

"He got held back a year because of how horrible his grades are, but... well, he's pretty big. As expected of an alpha."

"You had sex with your _student_?" This made the dark-haired nurse frown. While he knew that the concept of a student-teacher physical relationship was nothing new in this day and age, he was surprised to see someone announcing this so openly. Alpha or not, it should still be somewhat taboo, right?

"Oh, no, nothing so uncouth. We alphas don't like the idea of bottoming for another," Kibera brushed the remark off with an amused chuckle. "We had a foursome."

Crow stared at Kibera incredulously. "...A foursome," He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You had a foursome with whom? Actually, please ignore that. I really wouldn't like to know." Now that the topic of secondary sex trait was brought up, Crow could smell the thick alpha scent coming from Mitra and Kibera. This was not a good place for an omega such as himself. Taking a wary glance at Kibera, he pulled his hand away from Mitra and walked away from the two before the other teacher could sense something wrong.

The era of omegas being oppressed had been long over, but he could only imagine how much Mitra would laugh at him after finding out his sex trait. And Mitra was the last person he wanted to look down on him.

Kibera, on the other hand, already knew that Crow was an omega. Even among alphas, Kibera's senses had always been sharper than most. Instead of saying anything, he just shrugged. "Well, let me know if you need any help, _old man_." With a wink, he left the room.

Damn that Kibera. Why did he have to bring up the whole alpha/beta/omega topic? Now that he caught a whiff of their strong alpha aura, his nose couldn't ignore it any longer. It was probably a gift from the high heavens that Mitra stirred and disrupted the silence with his infuriating voice.

"That was a good nap. I'll come around again, old man." He tapped Crow on the shoulder and waved before leaving the infirmary with a skip on his steps.

"Unbearable..." Crow rubbed the spot where Mitra's palm touched while he bit his lower lips. It was humiliating how quickly his heart was beating after such simple contact. Damn alphas and their effects on omegas. How regrettable it was that he was more sensitive than most. Even the smell of alphas was enough to arouse him.

Slumping on his chair, Crow lamented his own biology. He silently wished that Mitra would never return to the infirmary because who knew what would happen on his second visit. With that in mind, Crow quickly swallowed a couple of suppressant pills to hide his scent. Comparing to the past, alphas nowadays could hold themselves back from pouncing on omegas in heat, but high schools were still notorious for unpleasant incidents due to the bunch of hormonal teenagers.

And Mitra...

That uncontrollable mongrel. There was no way he'd be able to hold himself back. He looked especially horny for a student that it made Crow shiver just thinking about it.

Alas, this was something he had to live through. For the next few weeks, Mitra's visit became more and more common. It wasn't only because he got injured after one of his many brawls, but also to skip class and he even spent his lunch in there. While he wasn't a bad kid at heart, Crow wished that the student would just give him some space, especially with his heat just around the corner.

Right now, Mitra was busy reading manga on the bed while eating a yakisoba bread while Crow tried his best to ignore the student's presence. Mitra's scent became more pungent as time went on, and right now, Crow was having a lot of problems to keep his arousal at bay. Mitra's laughter in the background made matters worse. Crow pressed his legs together while trying to focus on his work, but to no avail.

"Why so tense, old man?" Mitra's voice was suddenly far too close to him, making him flinch. "Looks like you have two sticks up your ass now." The younger hummed with his chin resting on Crow's shoulder.

In response, Crow shrugged Mitra off with a scowl. "Please do not invade my personal space."

"Temperamental now? You sound like an omega in heat," Shoving his hands in his pockets, Mitra walked back towards the bed and sat there. "Lucias is always like that too. It's pretty funny, usually," He laughed. "You know him, right? The skinny blond with curly hair? I remember triple-teaming him with Esker and Kibera. You won't believe how kinky an omega in heat can be."

That made Crow choke on his own spit. Coughing wildly, he grabbed a glass of water and gulped them all in one go. "What made you think that was an appropriate thing to say?"

"What? It's almost that time that of the year, that's all. Omegas have their heats at around the same time or something, right? I just thought that you might be interested in someone, that's all. Or do you have a mate already?"

With a long sigh, Crow put his pen down. "No, I do not. It's about time you leave, mongrel. Lunch is almost over."

"Come on, don't be so boring, old man!" Mitra grabbed a chair and put an arm around Crow. "Surely, you've got some stories to tell me?"

"I do _not_ have anything I'd like to tell you." Crow pushed the student perhaps a little too hard. However, with every touch, his body grew hotter and needier. If this kept up, he'd no longer be able to hold himself back.

"Tch. Fine, whatever. See you later, then." The silver-head rolled huffed as he left the infirmary.

There was silence for a few minutes until Crow leaned back on his chair and looked up with his arms dangling by his side. There was a tent forming on his pants followed by a small stain that Crow knew was coming. "Damn it." He growled at his unwelcomed erection. He knew this was going to happen yet he was still embarrassed beyond belief.

Even now, Mitra's scent was still so vivid in the air. Every breath he took, the more aroused he became. This was the strongest reaction he'd ever experienced to any alpha, for some reason. "Troublesome mongrel..." Facing away from the door, Crow quickly unbuttoned his pants and let his cock free. It felt so nice to not have it straining his pants. "Hn..." He held back his moan while he ran his calloused palm up and down his hot cock. "Mitra..." He grunted under his breath as he picked up the pace.

Taking a large whiff of the air, he continued thinking about the delinquent who was too attractive for his own good. He would never admit it, but right now, he wanted nothing more than to have Mitra's cock plugging his wet hole. His heat was approaching and he'd need an alpha's help to get through it.

"Mitra... you stupid mongrel..." His hisses became louder and face becoming hotter. So close. He was so damn close. Should he ask Mitra to be his temporary mate? No, no... a teacher and a student, that wouldn't be right.

"Do you need a hand, Crow?" Kibera's voice snapped him out of it. Absolutely mortified, Crow stuffed his cock back in his pants and tried to zip it back up, but the fly got caught on his underwear, making him fumble and panic while Kibera walked around him with that signature grin. "You should've locked the door if you were going to masturbate to your beloved dog."

"Kibera—"

"Ssh," The other teacher showed the recording on his phone. While Crow had his back facing the door, it was obvious that he was fantasising about Mitra while beating his meat. "You don't want this leaked, do you, little omega?"

"How did you know?" Crow tried to act firm even if he was sweating deep down.

"I knew from the first time I saw you. You're no alpha, no matter how much you try to present yourself as one." Kibera traced a finger over the older's lips, then plunged an index finger into the warm, wet cavern.

"And what do you want, you snake?" He managed to say despite how Kibera was stirring his tongue.

"Don't act so cold, Crow. You want someone to help you through your heat, don't you?" The redhead pulled his finger out of Crow's mouth and lapped up his saliva. "I can read people. I know you're one of _those_ omegas," He leaned forward, smiling. " _The masochists._ You get off from having no choice, don't you?"

Crow hated how Kibera wasn't wrong. He found this very wrong situation to be extremely kinky. In fact, his cock was even harder than before even if he wasn't touching it.

"So why don't you get on your knees and start servicing me? Your kind has a sensitive nose. Surely, you've missed the smell of an alpha's cock." Sitting down on another available chair, Kibera stroke his flaccid cock and gestured at Crow to come to him.

Unable to resist the temptation, Crow swallowed thickly and begrudgingly walked towards the redhead. He had a scowl on his face as Kibera continued smiling.

"Now, how are you going to smell it like that? On your knees, please."

"Screw you, Kibera." Crow glowered but slowly dropped onto his knees anyway. His steely eyes melted into something that showed want as he unzipped Kibera's pants and taking out his very large alpha cock.

"There's a good omega..." Taking out his phone, Kibera chuckled. He wanted to record every moment so he could watch Crow's slutty expression the moment he saw Kibera's length. He was practically drooling in want.

"Mmh..." Crow moaned involuntarily the moment Kibera penetrated his mouth. The smell was so much more concentrated here and for him, it was a fast-acting aphrodisiac. He loved how sex smelt and wished he could smell it all day. Not to mention how deliciously thick Kibera was.

"Haha, look at you being a good little cockslut." Kibera stroke Crow's silky raven hair, making his partner weakly glare at him. Those humiliated eyes only riled Kibera further as he began to pulse in Crow's mouth. "Show me more of that expression, yeah? You have to look good for the camera."

 _This bastard._ Crow thought to himself but didn't stop himself from hollowing his mouth. His tongue ran along the redhead's shaft before he fully took it deep into his throat, practically burying his nose in Kibera's wiry pubes where his scent was the strongest. That alone made Crow's cock twitched. He was going to cum from giving someone a blowjob.

"Good technique. You've done this a lot, hm?" A hum of approval escaped out of Kibera's lips. "And what's this?" His dress shoes rubbed against Crow's semi-clothed erection. "You're getting off from having a cock stuffed in your mouth?"

"Hn!" Crow yelped at the unexpected friction that felt way too good and too sudden. Cum pooled in his underwear and he had never felt so embarrassed his entire life.

That made Kibera whistle. He continued playing with Crow's overly sensitive flaccid cock before using a hand to make sure Crow didn't pull away from him. "You should have seen yourself." With a grin, he forced the dark-haired nurse to take all of him for a long time until he ran out of air and began choking. However, that only amplified the pleasure Kibera felt. The vibration of Crow's throat sent a shiver down his spine and drawing a long moan out of him. "Mm, that's the way. Now, drink up."

As if on cue, Kibera let out a gush of thick, gooey cum that made crow gag. Not only did it take him by surprise, but there was also _too_ much of it, so much so that some burst out of his nose. Crow immediately pulled away the moment Kibera let him go and he had to cough everything out of his system.

"Was that too much for you? Sorry!" Kibera laughed, obviously not sorry at all. "But you really were great, Crow. I'm looking forward to playing more with you." As he said that, he wiped his dick clean and put his pants back on. Crow was still on the ground, glaring daggers at him. "What? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it too. Here." He showed his phone screen with the volume cranked all the way up.

The noises that came out of his lips were unreal. Crow's cheeks heat up as he stuffed the phone into Kibera and growled. "Let me clean this up. Leave."

"Ahh, you're just shy. Some thank you would be nice. Like, 'Thank you for letting me suck your cock, master Kibera.'."

"Go to hell." Crow hissed.

"Ahaha! See you later, then!" Kibera immediately shuffled out of the infirmary and closing the door behind him.

Crow just knew this wasn't over. Kibera had such a loose mouth that he found it impossible for him to not say anything about this misadventure. At this point, he wouldn't be surprised if Mitra ended up finding out. Things were looking grim, indeed...

Thank god he was a masochistic omega.

With a grin, Crow licked his lips in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Crow had seen many types of injuries during his services in the army. While he wasn't always the dedicated medic, he knew his way around a scalpel. He treated minor injuries and helped the doctors in treating the patients. Broken bones, bullet wounds, he'd seen it all. It wasn't exactly the most glamorous of jobs, but he did what he had to do.

However, never before in his life had he seen the same damn guy returning to his office for the third day in a row. This time, from a jaw scrape. It was pretty bad, actually. He could see burnt flesh as if his chin was dragged along the asphalt. The skin was torn, blood was dripping down his uniform, but Crow didn't bat an eyelash.

"I told you to stop picking a fight," He muttered with cold, unfeeling eyes as he injected anesthesia and immediately hearing the student screaming in pain. "Be quiet! You wouldn't have to go through this had you not jump headfirst into a brawl."

"C'mon, old man! You can afford to be gentler than that." The silver-haired male scowled, his lips curling as he sulked.

With a sigh, Crow placed the syringe on the desk and slammed his fists on either side of Mitra's temple. "I can't be any gentler when I'm jamming a needle through your open wound, you mongrel. What about you be careful next time?" He crossed his arms while glaring at his patient with his best father look that proved to be effective. "So, who picked on you?" Asked Crow after he calmed down.

Mitra watched Crow popping a lollipop into his mouth and he had to swallow when the nurse's pink tongue darted around the round candy. It took him a few seconds to shake himself out of it with a _begone, gay thoughts_ ringing in his head. "Eh, just some dumbass trying to get revenge on me or something. I don't even remember kicking their asses. Must've been so weak that they had to bring six other guys with them. Still lost. Losers."

The dark-haired teacher shook his head lightly as he picked up a needle and lightly poked the side of Mitra's wound with it. No response, so he started sewing the skin. "Next time it happens, call me."

"I don't need your help." Mitra muttered.

"I'll show you how to beat someone up without getting injured," That seemed to catch Mitra's attention. "Knowing you, you probably never bothered to dodge or block. If you know how to do that, then—" Realising that what he said _probably_ wasn't suitable for a high school, he stopped. However, he flinched a little when he saw how intrigued Mitra looked like. His eyes were wide open and mouth slightly open that Crow was convinced if Mitra had dog ears and tail, they'd be wagging by now.

"What? Tell me more! If I can avoid injuries, then I can kick more ass longer."

"Look," Crow rolled his eyes, then he cut the thread. "Just call me next time you see anyone who wants to pick a fight. I'll show you how to intimidate someone so thoroughly, they turn tail and run before they can utter the next word."

"Eeh, what's the fun in that? If I don't get to hit someone, then I don't want it." Protested Mitra despite wanting to learn the art of intimidation. The threatening look really suited Crow.

"Blockheaded mongrel." Crow landed a chop on Mitra's head, making him jump.

"What was that for!?"

"For causing me trouble everyday. Now, be a good boy. I don't want to see your face here ever again," Crow said sternly as he pulled out the blueberry lollipop out of his mouth and pointed it towards the door. "Out."

With a growl, Mitra poked his bandage-covered chin only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do this, don't do that. You're _boring_!" Mitra closed his mouth around Crow's lollipop, stood up and left the infirmary.

"Mongrel... that was the last blueberry-flavoured one..." He facepalmed, but couldn't erase the warmth from his cheeks. No matter how stupid and childish Mitra was, he was still emitting that vividly alpha scent that drove him insane. Not even Kibera's intervention helped. At this point, he'd give anything to lose his sense of smell. And what was that? He just went and stole his candy like that.

Even on his way home, he still couldn't get Mitra out of his head. His smell, his voice, his eyes. They all lingered, making Crow restless. He picked up the pace and entered the train, hoping to get home as soon as possible so he could get this out of his system. Yes, that kid was annoying, the way he kept returning with new injuries. Such a typical alpha, always wanting to prove himself, yet at the same time...

 _I'm growing soft_. Crow cursed himself. He'd always been a sucker for the feral type. Imagining how wild they'd be on top of him never failed to get him off. Mitra had the eyes of a wolf and Crow could only picture how they'd glow as he slugged it out with the other delinquents. Biting his lower lip, Crow brushed his fingers against the half-hardness in his pants. Being aroused in a train full of crowded people was going to be the end of him.

"Pent up, little omega?"

"Shut up. What do you need?" Crow immediately replied, not even surprised anymore that Kibera somehow managed to sneak up on him. That guy was like a ninja, the way he could silently move. "Cut that out..." Upon feeling a pair of hands rubbing his chest, Crow groaned.

"Hmm, but I've been wanting to feel them. Do you know how big your chest is? Your poor shirt is working overtime trying to conceal it," Kibera whispered with his catty voice. "I can smell you from miles away. If you're not careful, naughty alphas might corner you, you know?"

"Just like this?" Crow challenged despite growing weak when Kibera brushed his hand against his nipples.

"Exactly like this," The redhead nipped on the other teacher's earlobe. "So who were you thinking about, _old man_? The mongrel or me?"

"Neither of you. Get over yourself." Said the taller one as he grabbed Kibera's hands and pushed them aside.

"I'm pretty close with him. Say the word and I'll invite him to this escapade of ours. It's a sin to keep that tight ass to yourself."

"Quiet down! We're in public." Crow scowled, hand gripping his bag tight. He would _not_ imagine how it'd feel like to be spitroasted by two alphas. Nope. He would _not_.

"You're licking your lips," Kibera teased. "You want it, don't you? You want to see both of us fighting for you only to share you very, _very_ roughly. For a masochist, you sure do have some sadistic tendencies."

Thank god the door opened. Crow immediately stepped out of the train, but he knew he wouldn't be able to escape that easily. Kibera followed him closely. There was a strange part of him that was relieved that the alpha decided to do that because it meant he'd get some relief later in form of sex. He doubted that his hands alone would suffice.

"Mitraaa!" Kibera's voice made Crow stop in his track. He turned to the side to see Mitra and Pansirone arguing over something that was most likely mundane. The male student's eyes brightened up when he saw Crow and he immediately made his way towards the two, zipping right past Kibera. "Hey, I'm over here!"

"Who cares about you," Mitra mumbled before stopping in front of Crow. "Hey, hey. Boobs or ass?"

"Excuse me?" Crow squinted in disbelief.

"Which one do you like more? I said boobs but that ugly hag over there said ass is better."

"Shut up you asshole! Ass is way better than boobs." Pansirone, despite being quite busty herself, quipped back and flipped Mitra off before storming away.

"Are you sure you two are friends?"

"Me? Friends with her? Hell no!" Mitra rolled his eyes before they stopped at Crow's chest where he could clearly see the perk nipples lewdly poking from under the tight shirt. "Hm..." The student observed closely with Kibera nodding in the background, seemingly understanding what Mitra was thinking. "Your boobs are pretty big too, for a dude." His hands immediately shot to grope and fondle his teacher's chest, making Crow gasp in surprise.

"Cut that—"

"Pretty good, huh?" Kibera interrupted Crow. Instead of saving him, he joined Mitra in groping his co-worker's firm chest. "It's got a nice weight to it."

"It's hard but bouncy. Looks like the nipples are puffy too," Mitra hummed, cheeks turning slightly pinkish as he continued to rub the tantalising cloth-covered skin. "Hey, old man, can I—"

Before Mitra could say anything else, Crow grabbed the side of his head and Kibera's too, then slammed their skulls against each other.

"OW! What gives!?"

"What _gives_? Really?" Now, Crow was no stranger to being told that. Even for someone of his build, he was aware that his chest was abnormally large. Sensitive too, to boot. Honestly, it never failed to give him some sort of complex, and to be fondled in public like that only made everything worse. It was partly due to humiliation but mostly because of how turned on he became. It took him his all to not moan when two different hands brushed against his nipples.

"C'mon, we're both guys. There's no shame in it." Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Mitra shrugged.

"Haha, Mitra just hasn't seen _real_ boobs in his entire life. Wasn't Lucias your only sexual encounter?" Kibera teased, rewarding him nicely with a death glare from Mitra that he ignored. Frankly, Crow scared him more than Mitra could ever. Funny how the only omega between them had that effect. "Hmm, but you live with Pansirone too. A guy and a girl living together, surely there's been some accidents?"

"She's not a girl. As far as I'm concerned, she's just an ugly orc lady with a human face." Stuffing his hands in his pocket, Mitra scowled. True, they'd seen each other naked a few times, but they never really cared much about it. Nudity hardly bothered either of them anymore. In that regard, he supposed he _was_ quite close with her. "Wait, what's that smell?" With his eyes narrowed, the delinquent sniffed the air around him. It was slightly fruity, which meant that this wasn't a full-blown heat, but... "Some omega's getting turned on in public?"

"I wonder who..." Kibera hummed in a singsong voice as he glanced at Crow who promptly turned away.

"Man..." Mitra swallowed thickly. "It's been so long since I've smelled anything like this. I forgot how nice it is. I wonder where it's coming from." He looked around to see a bunch of people travelling in and out of the station. Medications now were better than ever, so the natural scent that omegas produced could scarcely be found anymore. It _could_ still leak out if one's desire was strong enough, but... "Where are you going, old man?" Mitra chased after Crow who already paced away from him. Kibera followed closely behind Mitra until they exited the station.

"Stop following me!" Crow yelled at both of them, his cheeks were slightly flushed thanks to his fluctuating hormone. All he wanted to do was escape the strong alpha scent that drove him insane.

"The smell is still here." Mitra blinked and fell quiet for a few seconds. Then, his mouth formed an 'o'.

That 'I just had an epiphany' look made Crow flinch. Of course he'd figure it out. Mitra might be dumb, but he wasn't _that_ dumb—

"I knew it! You're an omega!" Mitra pointed at Kibera.

 _Ah, okay. So he_ is _that dumb._

"What? Not me, you clueless buffoon! I'm an alpha through and through!" The redhead denied defensively before pointing at Crow. " _He's_ the omega!"

"The old man? You're kidding. He's totally an alpha. Don't start putting the blame on someone else now." Mitra hissed as he walked towards Crow and started sniffing him. Fruity and sweet. "Oh. So it was from you."

"Ugh..." The dark-haired nurse looked away. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide this for long.

"What the hell kinda perfume are you using? That's so cheap, baiting people like that... an alpha posing as an omega. Not cool." Yeah, Crow definitely radiated too much big dick energy for him to be an omega. Weren't they supposed to be small and meek, not this good-looking, super cool, combat savvy hunk?

Kibera and Crow simultaneously facepalmed. "I've watched so many dramas but that's the cringiest 'I'm in denial' scenario I've ever seen." The redhead shook his head with his colleague echoing his gesture beside him.

"Huh, whaddya mean?" Mitra frowned, his arms crossed and head tilted slightly. 

"You know what, the grown-ups need to go now. So be a good boy and head home, okay?" Kibera placed his hands on Crow's shoulders and dragged him away from the very confused Mitra who stayed on spot for the next few seconds.

"...Wait," He swallowed. "The old man's an omega!?"

.

To say that Pansirone was annoyed was an understatement. She stomped her way through the hallway, scaring most people around her as she headed towards another classroom she thought she'd find Mitra in. She'd had enough of his creepy behaviour the whole night yesterday and this morning too. He wouldn't respond to any word she said, and even when he did, it was only a simple 'sure' and nothing else. It wasn't like she _cared_. Not in a million years. It was just getting really distracting.

"Hey, you! Have you seen the idiot?" Pansirone growled, her arms on her hips as she leaned forward interrogatively and started sniffing the air. "You're not on your heat, are you?"

"Eh?" Lucias jolted a little, a little confused as to what prompted the question. "No, I'm not..."

"Aw, are you worried about Mitra?"

"Bugger off! Like hell I am," She snapped even though deep down, she knew she was concerned for him. "He's just been in daze the entire day and he just left right when the bell rang. I thought it was a booty call, and I know you're the only one stupid enough to want to sleep with him, so—"

"Hey, now," Esker interrupted before she could finish, not forgetting to put an arm around Lucias' shoulder as if to emphasise how much he didn't want to hear it. "Probably in the infirmary. He's been spending way too much time there, like usual."

"Ah, the new nurse is there, right? I hope he's treating Mitra better than Mediana did. The amount of unknown substance she had under her belt was terrifying..." Lucias shuddered, clearly remembering asking for an emergency supply of suppressant only to be offered other _alternatives_ that didn't look healthy.

"Mm, the thing that worries me is that Crow's an omega," Esker said as he took a sip of the orange juice box, then cupped his chest. "And he's got this huge boobs that Mitra would probably love. You know how he is."

"I... suppose, he's always been a fan of chests. I hope he won't do anything to get him in trouble... Crow is such a nice man. Hey, do you really think Mitra is interested in... chests? Well, men's?" Lucias chuckled. His friend had always been one to listen to his lower half instead of his head, so it really wouldn't be a surprise if the answer was yes.

The question made Esker shrug. "If there is a hole, there is a way." Such an answer was rewarded with a gasp and a smack on the back of the head that made him flinch. "Ow!"

"Whatever, lovebirds. If he's just horny, I guess I worried over nothing."

"So you _are_ worried."

"Shut up!" Pansirone glared at Esker and stormed off, humiliated. Seriously, that Mitra. How dare he embarrass her even in his absence? She'd have to smack him later. Besides, Crow wouldn't be so desperate as to accept Mitra's advances, right? There were so many better-looking alphas in the school. "But that would mean Mister is a beta? Or... an omega?" She then shook her head. "Nah, nah. Can't be."

.

Six men lied motionless on the ground, bodies covered in bruises. Their clothes were tattered, then one man gagged when he was roughly kicked aside by the mad wolf himself.

"Pathetic," Mitra spat blood on the ground next to the supposed leader. "All bark no bite. You should've thought twice before confronting me, weaklings." He taunted, but there was no response. His opponents were far too broken for even a single word. With a click of the tongue, Mitra looked at his knuckles where the skin had ripped, revealing sore red flesh that should be treated.

But that would mean facing Crow. His head had been filled since last night with the school nurse, whom up until yesterday, he thought was an alpha. Mitra paced back towards the school gate and leapt inside with his hands in his pocket. And Kibera _knew_? That would only mean they fucked.

Mitra scowled as he made his way towards the infirmary. How dare he? Didn't he know that Mitra had been eyeing Crow for a while now, even before knowing his secondary gender? But then again, Kibera had always been one to play dirty.

"Hey, old man!" The student slammed the door to the infirmary open to see that there was no one there. However, he did catch a whiff of something extremely sweet that made him shut the door behind him reflexively.

"Oh, it's just you," A voice came from behind the curtain of the bed in the corner, and when it was slid open, Mitra was greeted with the sight of Kibera being balls deep in Crow's mouth. "Here to have some fun with our cute nurse?"

"Seriously?" Mitra stomped his way towards the pair and hissed at Kibera who only grinned, not even stopping a second from thrusting into Crow. "And you're taking it without a fight? Come on, old man, where are your claws?! Don't let this idiot take advantage of—"

"Aww, you're jealous," Kibera purred as he stroke Crow's cheek with his knuckles. "I can see why you would be, though. Look at him."

And looked at him Mitra did. With a cock inserted in his mouth, Crow's eyes glistened and he was flushed to his ears. Now there was not a slither of doubt in his mind that Crow was an omega. "Ah, fuck." The youngest one muttered as he unzipped his pants to set his erection free.

With a gurgle, the omega pulled away from Kibera and glared at Mitra. "At least lock the door!"

"I don't have time for that." The silver-haired student put a knee on the bed, making a dip on it as he crawled towards Crow with hungry eyes. Seeing such predatory look, Kibera grinned, then slammed his erection into Crow's warm mouth. The one assaulted made a surprised gasp, but soon, started to suck obediently.

"Sorry, the mouth's mine. You can take his ass." Kibera hummed while brushing Crow's hair back so he could take a better look at those teary eyes and flushed cheeks.

"You just enjoy seeing them squealing in pleasure, you damn sadist." Rolling his eyes, Mitra landed a blow on Crow's muscular ass, making the nurse jump in shock and in turn, gagged on Kibera's dick.

"Yeah, I love seeing that expression," Instead of letting the omega breathe, Kibera impaled Crow even further into his dick until the tip penetrated his throat. "Good little omega. You're doing so good, choking on my cock like that."

"Damn, someone's excited." Mitra grinned wolfishly as he immediately thrust three fingers into his teacher's sopping wet hole. It didn't long before he could freely move his digits in and out of the tightness, making Crow whimper in want. While Mitra was busy fingering and prepping Crow, Kibera slid the curtain close, because as kinky as it'd be to have some audience, he feared that Crow would get sacked if he was found being fucked by a student. Well, himself too, for not stopping such scandalous act.

"This reminds me of when we triple-teamed Lucias with Esker. Somehow, we always aim for the same omega." Said Kibera after licking his lips. That expression of the man sucking him off was far too delectable to not be enjoyed, he thought as he stroke Crow's black hair.

"For such a quiet guy, he sure is kinky. You too, old man. I never pegged you to be the type to want to be spitroasted. Must be humiliating, hm?" He lapped on Crow's wetness and relished in the taste while stroking his cock ready for penetration. That hole was practically begging to be filled with something more substantial and like hell if Mitra would miss the chance. Crow's skin was not soft, by any mean. He was rough, his ass muscular and his back practically rippling with muscles. If only this scent and that squelching noise weren't there, Mitra would've assumed that Crow was an alpha through and through.

"Keep sucking. Just because you're about to get fucked doesn't mean you can neglect me." Kibera scolded, eyes darkening with lust when the other teacher stopped moving and instead began moaning. When the order was replied with a glare, Kibera licked his lips. "Defiant. I love it."

Knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, Crow didn't talk back. Instead, he took the entirety of the redhead's length into his throat and hummed, making Kibera moan. Those long fingers pulled on Crow's hair roughly as he pulsed deep inside the nurse's mouth. But still, his whole body was flaring in anticipation. Mitra was right behind him, ready to slam inside at any moment. The shameful omega side of his badly wanted to be dominated by these two alphas, and he feared that any voice of reasons had long faded away.

Tears and drool covered his face, and he spluttered when Mitra thrust into him in one rough motion. His thick cock brushed against the prostate, making him see stars. The sight of Crow's eyes rolling to the back of his head coaxed a whistle from Kibera who immediately grabbed his phone and started recording. It wasn't every day that you see such a hunky yet slutty omega.

"Nngh!" Crow let out a loud, muffled moan when Mitra pulled out only to slam back inside, practically impaling him onto Kibera's length. Other alphas had fucked him before when he was in the army, but none ever smelled so good and filled him up so nicely. With his hands gripped together by Mitra, he was forced to take the alpha's full length.

"Fuck. You're so tight." Mitra groaned when Crow clenched his ring of muscles, leaving his dick to scrape against the bumpy texture of the inner wall. Every time he withdrew, he could hear a lewd squelching noise that kept repeating itself no matter how many times he pounded that tightness.

Crow was grateful to have Kibera's dick in his mouth because it muffled his screams. With determination, he sucked and lapped on the heat, not forgetting to hollow his cheeks to make sure Kibera felt just as much pleasure as Mitra did. Rolling his eyes up, he met Kibera's hungry purple orbs behind the lens of his phone's camera. The intensity of that gaze sent a shiver down his spine and making his cock twitch in excitement.

"Idiot!" Came a loud voice from the door, followed by it being pushed open.

"Uh-oh, it's the she-monster," Putting an index finger on his lips, Kibera chuckled softly. "Don't make too much noise, little omega."

Dread filled Crow at that moment. He didn't want to be found servicing another teacher while being pounded by a student. However, he was trapped. His hands were bound and Kibera's grip on his hair was strong. Under normal circumstances, he _would_ be able to fight back, but not right now. His legs were jelly-like and he could hardly think straight. He just wanted Mitra to keep moving and he couldn't wait to taste Kibera's thick, hot cum in his mouth.

As Pansirone looked around the empty infirmary, Mitra leaned over to graze Crow's back with his sharp canines, then he rocked his hips again back and forth. "Super tight pussy you got, old man." He whispered. To his credit, he _was_ being extremely quiet.

"Ah..." Crow's eyes pooled with tears as he stared directly at Kibera's phone.

"That's a great expression..." Kibera let out a crooked grin, his eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Not here, huh..." Pansirone muttered to herself, practically forcing Crow to swallow his moans even though Kibera and Mitra were mercilessly pulsing deep inside him. The moment the door was closed and there was silence, Crow sighed in relief. Not for long, though, because the pounding began once more.

"Hnn!" The dark-haired nurse screamed which only contributed to Kibera's sadism. He watched as Crow broke down before him. Not even a trace of that stoicism was left as he completely succumbed to pleasure.

"Good boy." The redhead yanked Crow's hair harshly as he sprayed gooey cum right into the man's throat. The bitter-sour taste slammed Crow's nose, making his dick twitch and his hole contract. 

"Fuck, fuck!" Mitra gasped breathlessly at Crow's vice grip on his cock. The student let out the largest load of his life right inside, not even thinking about the repercussion. It was only when he had completely emptied his balls that he realised that Crow, too, had cum. Untouched.

"Oh, man." Kibera grinned as he quickly saved the video and immediately started playing it back while Crow slumped onto the bed, sweat covering his body. He didn't even react when Mitra quickly pulled Crow onto his lap and began fucking him again for round two. This gem of a video was one for his collection, indeed. Not even Mitra would be allowed to see them.

Crow knew Mitra was a horny student with an overflowing hormone. However, he wasn't expecting him to recover _that_ quickly. His ass was still damn sore, but Mitra didn't care. Crow didn't have the energy to do anything else except take it. He groaned weakly as Mitra nibbled on his neck, licked it and then breathed into his ear.

"You feel so good, old man."

"Don't... don't call me old man... Mongrel."

It went into deaf ear, though. Crow gave up soon after and instead, he let Mitra continue to fuck him while toying with his sensitive nipples. That Kibera, too... His lips were quick to latch onto the other free rosy bud. Both men flicked, bit, pinched and played with his embarrassingly perky, sensitive nipples that peaked as if begging to be abused some more.

"Hey, hey. Let me in too." Kibera nudged the tip of his dick against Crow's already occupied hole.

"Fuck off, you take the mouth!"

For the first time in his life, Crow agreed with Mitra. He doubted his ass could accommodate two alpha dicks. However, Mitra only shrugged and instead, he kissed Crow, making their tongues tangle before biting his lower lip. As he did that, he put two fingers into Crow's stretched ass and worked it so it could gape a little wider. The pressure stung, but it wasn't anything Crow couldn't handle.

"You guys... I'll kill both of you later." He grimaced when Kibera began to force himself into Crow's ass.

"Holy shit, it's going in." Mitra's eyes widened, not even listening to a word Crow was saying. "Damn, it's really going in."

"I knew it'll be fine. Crow's a big boy." Grinning, Kibera stuffed two fingers into the mouth of his fellow teacher and stirred that wet, pink tongue. "Does it feel good, little omega?"

" _Screw you_..." Crow muttered through the pain and pleasure he was feeling. Having two dicks... that was almost too much. However, he was already sopping wet once again which only showed how much he wanted it. A gasp escaped his mouth, though, when Mitra flicked his nipple and Kibera bit down on the other.

This was going to be an awfully long day.

.

"Where on earth were you? Hello?" Pansirone kicked Mitra who already passed out on the doorway. "Hey, idiot. Are you dead?" One more kick. No response. "Go die somewhere else, stupid!" Pansirone all but stepped on Mitra's back and walked into the apartment. When she looked back, there was still no response.

"Oh, man..." Mitra sighed to himself, blush creeping to the back of his neck. How many times had he cum? Kibera had to personally carry him all the way here and dump him on the doorway.

"Gross." Pansirone scoffed before disappearing around the corner.

"Heh." The male grinned before closing his eyes once more. He was far too tired to even crawl anywhere now, but he wasn't too tired to pick up Kibera's call.

 _"Ah, ah, ah!"_ It was Crow's voice that jolted Mitra back alive.

"Hey, what the fuck!? Are you doing him without me?" The student screamed into the phone.

 _"Your fault for having such poor stamina."_ Kibera's mocking voice could be heard. _"Why don't you come here and get some, hmm? Otherwise, I'm going to eat up our omega all by myself."_

 _"_ Screw you!" Mitra immediately sprang back on his feet and yelled, "I'll be back!" before running out of the apartment, not forgetting to slam the door behind him.

"Gross." Pansirone rolled her eyes.


End file.
